Vivio's Happy Family Life
by Sha Yurigami
Summary: Just the story of a little family living through everyday life and experiencing many new things. Vivio finally got the family she always wanted and found happiness where others looked away. Now her new live starts with her Nanoha-mama and Fate-mama who brought out her smile and will always be with her. AU setting, a story to make you feel relieved whenever you read an angsty fic
1. Day 1

_**Vivio's happy family life**_

_**by**_

_**Sha Yurigami**_

Hello! My name is Takamachi Vivio. I am five years old and can go to kindergarten soon. The reason why I couldn't go till now was I lived in an orphanage until last year.

I was really lonely then. All the other kids were either too old or much younger then me, and they wouldn't come near me because of my eyes. They are different colored, ruby and green, and the other kids are laughing at me because of that. Or they look at me strangely.

But then one day in March, when I assumed I'd be four, two pretty women came to the orphanage.

Though I could only see them from the window of the common room on the second floor. I'm pretty sure that they came for one of us…the older ones talked about adoption, but I wasn't so happy hearing that, no one wanted me until now.

I held back my tears and looked back down to get a better view on the pretty women.

One had blond hair that was tied in a single tail by a white ribbon. She was really really tall and her legs looked long with those jeans and she even only wore black ballet slippers…at least I think that's what they're called. She also wore a black blouse with yellow lines running everywhere on it, a few even looked like lightning.

The other woman was a little smaller, though she wore shoes with heels, she wore a pink summer dress with a loose white blouse above it. She had a red scarf tied around her neck and her long auburn hair hung on her shoulders. I could see a black ribbon tied to her wrist, and before I couldn't see them before they entered the building…

I could have sworn that she looked up to me.

The others began to stir and run towards the stair case. Everyone wanted to see the newcomers and hoped to be adopted.

I on the other hand didn't want to move. I was always rejected for some reason or another, and the older ones always laugh at me and are telling me that I was going to end up like them… it didn't matter anyway, all I could do now was sit here next to the window and wait and not try to cry too much. I'll wait and hoped that it will be over soon and that night time came soon.

I wanted to go back to my bunny.

"Ahh, shoot!" one of the older ones said as he and the others came back into the room. I wasn't sure why but they didn't seem all that pleased, one even kicked the trash bin. "What's wrong?" I asked meekly, and re-re-grett-ed it instantly.

"Shut it monster eye! I don' want to listen to you now…" one of them shouted at me and I cowered in fear. The others tried to calm him down, while the youngest began to cry. One of the older ones, a girl with short black hair, walked up to me.

"Ne didn't you hear? The ladies who came today…uhm-…their abnormal because they don't want husbands." I looked at her puzzled, I didn't really get what she meant and she noticed that and she fro-owned "I mean these two women are a couple."

_Aa~h! Now I understand _but that let other questions pop up in my mind and I had to ask "Why is that bad?" at that the girl looked at me bewildered, which I also couldn't understand…I always thought was okay for people to love, at least that is what thee nuns and the helpers said.

"You know why we are here don't you?" she asked me, I shrunk back because she looked a little angry.

"We want to have a family…?"

"A normal family, yes! We all want to have a normal family and lead a normal life. But those two aren't normal and so we don't want to be adopted by them, you understand?" the girl said, I still couldn't understand. Tears began to form in my eyes, she frightened me a little with her outburst and she looked at me wryly again and walked away from me.

The others also looked at me and then didn't. _Why was it that no one liked me _I asked myself before running off into the direction of my room. As I was passing the floor I could hear some voices from downstairs.

I heard the voice of the Head nun speak up first "I assume that you would like to look at the children first before deciding, right?" Head nun Schach was always nice to us, but she was always strict with those who were fooling around…I wonder why she's sounding so nervous right now?

I lingered on that spot a little longer to hear more of what they were talking about downstairs …and then I heard a new voice, it was really gentle but also really firm…somehow…

"Well, as it looks my dear next to me already set sight of one of them so…"

"We-Well I still is better to see if the children want to be part of…your…" I wonder even more now, as to why Sister Schach was stuttering. _I shouldn't be e-aves-dropping, or the sisters are going to scold me _I thought as I began to move again, but without even passing a few steps

"I don't have anything against looking around the place a little, but I think I have seen a really sweet girl when we came in, so I would like to look for her."

That voice.

It was so gentle and warm.

Some tears fell from my eyes, without me realizing it.

I went on and didn't stop until I reached the door to my dorm room.

I could remember…_It had to be here, right?_ The woman with that long auburn hair who I thought looked up…_Was it me she meant…or did she j-just…_More tears fell as I slumped to the side of my bed and plunge-ed my face onto the bed sheets.

Then I could hear footsteps on the wooden staircase. I'm pretty sure they would walk to the others and ige-nore me and leave me be and not see me and leave again soon and let me de-well alone here and say that they must have been mistaken and think that that girl was just a illlusseioun or whatever it was called.

"Nanoha? Where are you going?" I heard that firm voice again…my eyes widened when I rea-al-lize-ed that it was close to the door.

"I don't know, but I got a hunch."

There it was again! That gentle voice…some more tears spilled and I was trying to surrerpress my sobs. I couldn't handle it…I felt strange in my tummy when I first heard it and now…

"Wait! That room is-…"

The door opened.

And someone was stepping into the slightly dark room. I pushed my face off the bed bit by bit, my tears couldn't be wiped away it seems…my heart beat strangely…i was nervous to turn around because I could hear the soft steps on the wooden floor. My cu-ri-oosity won a little and I turned my head to look up to whomever came to me…i wasn't prepared to meet unique eyes like mine.

They were violet, but also appeared to be blue, I couldn't be sure which color they were exactly but I was more dis-trakted by how that face looked at me. The woman behind me had long beautiful auburn hair that hung loose behind her and she bowed down a little which made a few strands of her hair fall over her shoulder.

I didn't know what was happening, but she was gentle stroking my cheeks with her hands, while kneeling down to be the same height than me, wiping away my tears and smiling lovingly at me. My heart was felling fuzzy…couldn't think clearly anymore…but feel more tears well on my eyelids because I never felt this way in my whole life. Wherever her hands were on my skin, it would heat up and a warm feeling would start building in my chest…my heart.

"Hey little one, why are you crying?" she asked me gently and just as much she wiped away the tears that were falling from my eyes. I really didn't know what was going on…until I felt a second pair of hands on my head. But I was too ab-sor-bed by the warmth I felt from the woman who looked at me so gently, that I couldn't make out what was said. I lowered my head.

"It seems to me, that you made the little one here cry."

"I don't know, but I think she isn't crying because of me you meany."

"I love how you can joke around like that while being perfectly calm, but I think I already know what's going on here."

"And that would be?"

"You want her right?"

The auburn haired woman petting me smiled and nudged my head to look up to her, I stared down the whole time because of these strange feelings in my tummy.

When I looked up two sets of eyes were looking at me directly "Hello, my name is Takamachi Nanoha. What is your name?" the gentle woman asked me adding one final stroke on my cheek.

"I-I am Vivio." I answered getting a little uncomfortable because they saw me cry…but that was soon ignored when I noticed the second pair of eyes…It was the tall blond haired woman that came with the gentle one earlier…and she had the same eye color as me, at least one of my eyes.

She had ruby eyes.

I am pretty sure she was shocked to see my eyes, I shrunk a little because of the way she looked. And then she flashed me a brilliant smile "Hello my name is Fate Testarossa. I am Nanoha's girl friend -Husband- and it's nice to meet you Vivio." I nodded slightly, I was a little confused when she said -Husband- all of a sudden and because Miss Nanoha looked a little flushed.

And then another question came "By the way, how old are you Vivio?" Miss Fate asked me patting my head in a way that didn't hurt or felt unpleasant…I kinda began to enjoy this fuzzy and warm feeling in my tummy and began to smile a little.

"I-I am" I began to count my age with my fingers "O-one…t-two…th-three…f-o-our…" I held out my little fingers in front of me, and the two women giggled. I pouted because I thought they were laughing at me.

And then sister Schach entered "I wish to remind you that this room is normally prohibited…" she said but stopped when she saw me and the two women. I wondered why she looked so strange at me …_What's that feeling? _I asked myself when I suddenly felt a warm and fuzzy feeling on my cheeks. Then I finally noticed that and were kissing my cheeks. I blushed like crazy and I felt incredibly happy though I didn't know why and I could feel my tummy tingle when I felt their lips leaving my skin.

That was, until I felt their heads on mine and their arms snaking around me. Sister Schach looked like she was about to pass out because she turned so pale all of a sudden and her bottom lip began to quiver, that normally only happens when her blood pre-a-ssur-e was low…at least the people in the daycare said that.

"Well, sorry for that…" said.

"But…you see…" co-on-ti-inu-ed.

"_Can we keep her?"_

Both said at the same time. My eyes widened as well as Sister Schach's. Something in my chest was bumping and bumping and skipping beat and beats a few time…I think it was my heart…I became red from head to toe.

I didn't know this feeling yet. For the first time in my young life I felt that way and I couldn't describe it. The chaos I felt in my chest when I heard these words

"_We want to adopt her."_

Later I would learn to call this feeling

**Love**

I felt loved for the first time in my life, and I wanted to keep feeling it…even if only for a little longer, before they would leave me anyway _Now I'm sad again _I thought while I sunk my head. No matter how I'd feel, there is no way that someone would adopt me…they told me over and over and over and over.

Placing my little hands above the ones that held me, I let a tear fall to the ground.

"Bu-Bu-But…Uhm, I'm sorry but could you please repeat what you have just said?" Sister Schach asked, even paler than usual. _Yes that's right, I must have misheard what they said _I tried to convince myself _There is no way that two pretty women like these two would want a misfit like myself in their family_…but all my worries, all my fright and fears and whatever made me uncer-ta-in…disappeared when I heard them say

"_We want to adopt Vivio."_

I wasn't able to describe what I was feeling then, and I wasn't able to com-pri-hend what those words meant then…But I felt it deep within me, that I wanted to hear those words…from the bottom of my heart.

I began to cling onto their arms and began to cry when I felt their arms tighten around me.

That day the people at the orphanage, the nuns, the other children ,and most of all I myself, saw me in a new light. For the first time someone had serious interest in me and for the first time in my life I felt like I could fly in the endless sky. It was a feeling I would get to feel many more times…

_But the very first step to happiness, to me, was when I first met Nanoha-Mama and Fate-Mama._

From then on, both my new Mama's were coming to the orphanage time and time again. They would play and tell me bits of their life's with each day they were there. Till the point that they came nearly everyday to me. The others children began to ignore me and looked at me strangely. But it didn't matter, because my Mamas gave me a feeling I would never have gotten from any other.

Nanoha-mama, who grew up in a bakery and also felt lonely whenever she was left alone at home. And Fate-Mama, nicked-named Fate-Papa because she is very overprotective of me and Nanoha-Mama, who was an orphan just like me until she was adopted by a very friendly family. Both of them understood the horrible feeling I always had, and I could talk to them about it without any problem.

I was so happy that they tried to understand me, spent time with me and even said that they would kidnap me if they could so that they could have me as their daughter as soon as possible…As a joke only they said afterward. I was still happy that they wanted me that badly.

Days and even weeks passed before the orphanage agreed on my adoption by my new Mama's.

I said my goodbye to the place that raised me since ever, before walking off hand in hand with my Mamas. And this is how I, Takamachi Vivio, came to have two Mama's and this was how my newly family live began with Nanoha-Mama and Fate-Mama.

_I'm sure that we will never be separated again, at least I wish for that from _

_the bottom of my heart._

* * *

_I have the feeling I just have to uploaad this story, well I hope you like it and give me a few reviews XD, I will update this story whenever I feel like it and whenever I see a sad and dramatic NanoFate family fic...There are far to many these day and I just want family fluff...Than the Mangaka of Yoningurashi because I haven't this much family fluff in a long time...so when I feel inspired again I will give you all a little extra fluff XD  
_

_Until then, yours dear  
_

_Sha Yurigami_


	2. Day 2

_**Vivio's happy family life**_

_**by**_

_**Sha Yurigami**_

It was a gentle morning, like usual when Takamachi Vivio stood up in her new bed. She yawned as she leaned to on side and fell to the other swiftly. But she was caught safely in the arms of her new Mamas. Fate Testarossa and Takamachi Nanoha, her mothers.

Burgundy irises opened as the owner of them looked at the blond bundle in her arms as well as the auburn haired tresses of her lover. A smile broadened with each passing second as she watched her now newly formed family _Yep! Today will be a good day! _She thought slightly leaning over her little girl and pecked her forehead, to which the little blond bundle only cuddled closer to her mama, and she pecked the lips of her love ever so lightly, to which she got a purr and a gentle smile.

She herself smiled brightly before getting back to sleep with her family in her arms.

**Day 1**

Today was the first day of the week, and little Vivio was sitting on the couch in her mamas apartment, humming to herself with her eyes closed.

To celebrate Vivio's official integration to their little family Fate-Mama and Nanoha-mama prepared a feast for the three of them.

"Vivio~" the gentle voice of her Nanoha-mama called from the kitchen. The auburn haired woman walked out of it and looked at her daughter "Don't you want to play a little?" she asked wondering why her new child was so silent, she worried if Viviowas disappointed with them already.

But when she saw a beaming smile from the child all her worries flew away "No, it's okay…Vivio likes how calm it is…can I help you…with housework Mama?" The auburn haired woman's heart filled with unbelievable bliss, so she went up to give her _daughter_ a tight hug and a gentle kiss on her head.

"I'm sorry but we have to wait for Fate-Papa to bring the groceries, until then could you please tell Mama what song you were humming?" she pried gently, hugging Vivio now with one arm.

The blond haired girl blushed but laughed a little, so she sat up on her knees and faced her mother "Ne, ne! That was the intro to that awesome anime with the little girl fighting monsters and saving her rival girl with a pink light beam…and" the child excitingly told her mother before looking down embarrassingly with a goofy smile "The heroin looked just like Mama."

that took the auburn haired by surprise, suddenly feeling embarrassed and flattered. Nanoha simply patted Vivio's hair. But that wasn't enough so she threw herself onto her daughter, tickling her furiously "Ma-…hahahaha-…ma-…hahaha! Stoo-…ppe!" the little girl giggled trying to wrinkle out of her mothers grasps.

"Oh, how nice." a new voice said right beside them.

"Ah, Fate-chan!" the auburn haired said but before she could get up to say more a dangerous gleam entered the burgundy irises of her love and the taller blond literally threw herself onto her now shocked girlfriend and daughter.

They blushed, giggled and laughed, held hands, gave Vivio a kiss on the head each and the two adults closed the distance between their faces.

Little Vivio upon witnessing how much love was between her mothers and smiled a bright smile.

After their tickling war, with Vivio as the clear winner pointing her finger to heaven, they sat down together for dinner.

The couple prepared the food for their little feast and Vivio helped to set up the table. When everything was set "Let us pray to god, thanking him that he gave us our daughter Vivio." Nanoha prayed alongside Fate with their hands clasped together before their faces.

Vivio who knew only little about god mimicked her mothers actions "And thank you for giving me Nanoha-mama and Fate-mama." she said and then suddenly got embraced from both sides by her mamas.

She blushed and smiled embarrassingly and just stayed like this, eventually they will let go and they can laugh together, eat together and will always be together.

That was and still will be what the little girl believed deep inside her heart.

... ... ...

I know I know, it's really short but that is where the fun starts, because like Yoningurashi the chapters will be short but sweet XD

By the way Nanoha and Fate are Protestants while Vivio was raised in a catholic orphanage...though the little prayer before dinner is a tradition I wanted to preserve as best as possible!

Believe is one if the important themes of this story because every homosexual couple has to go through that at one point of their life, at least I believe so, especially when the parents are religious.

Though forget what I wrote in the last paragraph because if you want fluff I give you fluff and acceptance to an uncredible degree!

Like I mentioned, I will update whenever I feel like it, so please review it for what it is, because that is what will be delivered to you XD

Until next time yours dear

Sha Yurigami


End file.
